


The Untold Story of Magister Krasus (and how he became more than just Korialstrasz's alter ego)

by fallingsuns



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsuns/pseuds/fallingsuns
Summary: As Krasus stood at the precipice of the temple he could think of nothing else besides his children. Rhonin, red haired, wild and oh so clever. And Katya, dear sweet Katya. Her hair as white as snow and her heart as bright as the sun. Perhaps Alexstrasza was right, perhaps he wasn't as committed to their brood as he should be, but how could he commit himself to something so shallow after he had felt what a true connection, what a true family meant?You will not let this break you, he told his daughter as she sobbed in his arms, her heart lying broken at their feet. You are stronger than any man.The world will keep spinning despite us and our actions, he told his son, as he thrashed awake from yet another nightmare. Our mistakes only stay mistakes if we refuse to learn from them.He foolishly wishes for one last moment with them, to be able to hold them close and promise them that it will all be all right. How utterly sentimental of him, the other Dragonkin would say, how completely mortal. Perhaps, Krasus thinks, as he feels the flames licking his arms, that is not as bad as they all think it is.AKA a creative retelling of Azeroth's history involving everyone's favorite Red Dragonkin/





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! author's note below

The alleyway of Shadow’s Row is dark and dank, and it’s almost ironic, Krasus muses, that the lack of lighting has resulted in no shadows to be found. He steps gingerly along the path, a small and yet dismissive smile on his half elven face. The courtesans that linger the streets barely offer more than a cursory glance, choosing instead to continue closing the various brothels while tactfully avoiding the Magister’s gaze. Krasus knows that his half elven mask has placed a taboo on him, and that he should’ve appeared in another form, a full blooded sin’dorei perhaps. But the dragon feels an irrational sense of protectiveness over his half elven form, and the idea of changing to another causes his stomach to lurch unpleasantly. Krasus turns off the main path, and the buildings get impossibly closer together as the path twists and turns into a roundabout. In the corner there is a small two-story building. It’s not nearly as nice as the other buildings in Shadow’s Row, with its dilapidated walls and chipped paint. Yet, as Krasus knocks on the pale blue door, he notes the impeccable cleanliness of the house, proof of the care the owner has put into it. 

The door creaks open, and Krasus is greeted by the eternally youthful face of Matron Tierana. Upon recognizing her visitor, Tierana smiles before opening the door further and leaning against the door frame. 

“Magister Krasus. I didn’t expect you for another hour or so.” Tierana gestures Krasus into the small foyer and holds her hands out for his cloak with a delicate eyebrow raised. “Your meeting didn’t run as long as planned then?”

“Ah, on the contrary, it lasted precisely as long as I thought it would last. I just expected Magister Bran would wish to discuss a matter in private.” Krasus offers Tierana a small smile as she fusses over him, shooing him into the kitchen. “Alas, it would appear he isn’t as concerned as I thought he would be. Luckily for us.”

“Well, I’m sure that is a relief – a cup of tea?” Even as she’s offering, Tierana is already moving towards the kettle, and with a small flick of her wrist the fire is crackling.

Nodding his ascent, Krasus takes the opportunity of the lull in conversation to truly look at Tierana. As with all sin’dorei, the matron is gifted with immortality, and physically she looks the same as she did the day Krasus met her; a brash young mage wandering the streets of Dalaran far past the hours of curfew. Yet it would take an idiot to not notice the stress in her shoulders, and the bags under her blue eyes. Krasus is shaken from his muses when the kettle starts to shake a minuscule amount, and with a slight flick of her wrist Tierana deposits it on the tea cozy mere seconds before it was going to shriek.

“I’m impressed. Ten thousand years and I still don’t have that kind of timing.” Krasus laughs softly as he plucks the floating tea cup out of the air.

“Yes, well, once you’ve had three children trying to climb you like a Stranglethorn vine because they’re terrified of the mysterious shrieking noise coming from the kitchen…. well, let’s just say you get your timing down rather quickly.” Tierana seems as if she’s going to say more, but the matron pauses and shakes her head. “Ah, but you aren’t here to hear about my life. Shall we discuss Katya?”

“Yes, of course, please tell me everything.” Krasus pauses to take a sip of tea, and a small smile crosses his face at the slightly sweet taste of honey. “You remembered how I like my tea.”

“Of course, I did.” Tierana darts her gaze away, her hands twitching around her chipped mug and Krasus is momentarily stunned by the lack of nail polish. “Anyways, Katya is ten years old – the perfect age to start an apprenticeship as I recall. She is also especially talented, I swear that girl has more magical aptitude in her pinky finger than I do in my entire body! She has potential, Krasus, real potential -she’s a quick study and truly, a good girl. I think that she would be a good choice as your – I know you haven’t taken another apprentice since I left but trust me, she’s the right choice.”

“Hmmmm. Fascinating. But, at her age you can’t truly tell Tierana, you know this. You should tell the Council officially and have them match her with someone, as you have done with the other children in your care.” The half elf leans back in his seat and takes a moment to take another look at the woman. Her shoulders are still tense, and upon closer inspection Krasus sees the tightening around her eyes, the way she keeps reaching up to play with the grey scarf on her head. “Unless….is there something you aren’t telling me?”

“I…. well….yes, yes there is.” Tierana pauses, and her hands tighten further around her mug. She flicks her finger mindlessly, and dull burst of light appears between them. “The other day, before I contacted you, I… saw Katya. She was in charge of maintaining the fire and she accidentally dropped the fire poker into the flames. And she reached in and just picked it up! I know, I know, that in of itself is normal for children with magical talent but when she pulled her hand out it was fire – she had turned her hand into molten flame. And I knew that I needed to contact you. She needs a teacher Krasus, a good one, and you are one of the best teachers and Master I ever had.”

“Those are extenuating circumstances indeed.” Krasus takes a sip of his tea as he mulls the conversation over. “I shall need to meet the girl, of course, and then figure out the logistics of the move, she will stay with me, but the house will need to be redone for a child, I’ve never taken an apprentice this young before – and I am getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?” 

“I’m just glad you agreed so easily.” Tierana reaches over and squeezes Krasus’ hand and she lets it linger on top his for a moment before letting out a sigh. “There is another thing I need to tell you. She’s the one, the reason that I…. left Dalaran.”

“I see.” Krasus fights down the ugly feeling that is churning around in his stomach. “We never properly discussed it, is she -?”

“No, no, nothing quite so scandalous.” Tierana looks down at her mug with a rueful smile. “I promise, she’s just the daughter of two rangers who were too drunk to know any better. They aren’t anybody important in Dalaran, and certainly not in the Alliance. It’s just better, all around, if she’s not here.”

“If I may be so bold to ask,” Krasus pauses to down the rest of his tea. “if Katya isn’t controversial, then why did you leave?”

A soft laugh rings out across the table, a rueful tinge to it, and Krasus can’t help but smile sadly.

“Well, there are a lot of children who need homes here.” Tierana pauses, her fingers still as she tilts her head downward. “It, it isn’t right, the way so many people in our society just abandon their children because they are an embarrassment. I never truly realized it until – well, until my friend came to me and asked for my help.”

“Your help?” Krasus smiles in gratitude as Tierana refills his cup with a flick of her wrist. “Please, elaborate.”

“Always so polite.” Tierana shakes her head slightly, a small smile on her face. “Yes, a friend, ah, I suppose more of a family friend really, came to visit me the week of my trials to ask me about discreetly placing a child in foster care. Obviously, with my….wild past I was the perfect person to ask, as well as my family’s reputation for handling discreet matters.”

“Sounds like the typical sin’dorei coming of age story.” Krasus’ tone is dismissive, and yet, somehow not judgmental. “What happened that changed your mind?”

“Yes, yes it does.” Tierana refills her own cup with a knowing smirk on her face. “And honestly, I think it was the regret, and sadness. My friend, they were so conflicted and I could see it. Part of them wanted to raise the child, but they knew that having the child would mean that they would have to drop out of the ranger program and that plus the scandal, how the child be provided for?”  
“So, you dropped your entire life, returned to Quel’thelas, abandoned your social standing and fortune, to run a home for abandoned children?” Krasus pauses, an eyebrow raised. “All because a family friend was showing regret over having to abandon unplanned child?”

“When you say it like that…” Tierana rolls her eyes before focusing on him, her bright eyes glowing luminously in the dark. “But no. It wasn’t the only reason I left.”

“Ah. I….see.” Krasus leans back in his seat, and for the first time since he was a hatchling, he found himself lost for words. His stomach churns, and he feels lightheaded. “Well, I shall return tomorrow, if that works, to meet the girl?”

“Her name is Katya, if she is going to be your apprentice you might as well get use to saying it.” Tierana swats at Krasus playfully as she gets up to do the dishes, the tense moment forgotten. “And don’t be ridiculous, you can stay in my room. I’ll transfigure the couch for the night – no arguing with me on it, trust me, we get up far too early for you to be taking the couch.”  
The matron shoos Krasus into the cramped living room, and with a flick of her wrist the blue couch is replaced with a simple bed, complete with a patchwork quilt. Krasus takes a moment to raise his eyebrow before he is shooed up the narrow staircase.

“Just follow the arcane orb and do try to get some sleep.” Tierana snaps her fingers and a pale purple orb appears at the foot of the stairwell. “And yes, before you ask, I have gotten rather good at the art of housekeeping and yes, I understand it’s dripping with irony.”

 

Krasus follows the orb to a room at the end of the hall, and when he pushes the door open he’s momentarily stunned by how much the room reflected its owner. The old furniture was clearly well cared for, and the dark red quilt on the bed had neat stitching on it from where Tierana had fixed various rips. The walls were bare except for a few paintings that were clearly done by her charges, and the nightstands, while neatly organized, were also covered in various papers and drawings. With a sigh, Krasus strips out of his robe and settles underneath the quilt. At first, Krasus struggles to shut his brain off, his mind immediately racing. The girl, Katya, clearly needed a teacher. And as much as he wished to pretend otherwise, her burgeoning metamorphic ability was a clear sign that she had the potential to be one of the more powerful mages of Azeroth. Which meant that she needed to be taught by someone who was separate from the mortal races struggles amongst themselves. Which meant she needed to be taught by Krasus. With a huff that was unbecoming for a dragon of his age and status, Krasus rolled over and stuffed his face in the pillow. It was irrational to be upset at the girl, he knew he was going to need to take an apprentice soon, in fact the anticipated conversation with Magister Bran was about that very issue. Katya was unaware of the politics of Dalaran, and taking her on as an apprentice would allow him to bypass all the nasty politics that usually surrounded a Council member choosing an apprentice. With a groan the Magister inhaled deeply, and he sighed as the familiar smell of his old apprentice washed over him. The bed, while clearly old, was still comfortable and that, along with the faint floral scent that was now surrounding him, Krasus finds himself starting to doze off. 

 

The morning comes sooner than Krasus would like, and when he wanders down the staircase he is greeted by the amused face of Matron Tierana as she is cleaning the kitchen. Her blonde hair is now pinned up and she’s wearing a dark blue apron as she mops the floor while a young child is happily drawing at the table.

“Magister Krasus! I see you finally woke up.” Tierana waves her hand, and plate of eggs and English muffins floats towards along with a cup of coffee. “This is Aethas, he also has great magic potential – Magister Sol has taken him as her apprentice, something I’m sure you are aware of.” 

“Ah, yes, I had heard that she was taking a sin’dorei as an apprentice. I wasn’t aware it was one of your children.” Krasus settles down at the table with a small smile directed to Aethas. “It is a pleasure to meet you Aethas, Magister Sol is an impressive mage, you should be proud she has chosen you as her apprentice.”

The child’s face goes bright red before he ducks his head, scribbling intensely on his paper. Tierana laughs, reaching over to ruffle his hair before returning to the cleaning of the sink. 

“Aethas Sunreaver, are you truly lost for words?” Tierana shoots the boy a mischievous grin that gentles into a smile when the boy’s ears turn an even darker shade of red. “Go get Katya for me, would you? She should be out back with the others.”

The boy, Aethas, hops of his chair and with a polite farewell to Krasus and a quick hug to Tierana, rushes off towards the back of the house. As the patter of small feet recedes a silence descends upon the two elves as Krasus sits there, stunned at the casual display of affection. Tierana takes his silence in stride, weaving around to finish cleaning the kitchen with an easy efficiency that was clearly born from years of practice. The clatter of pots and the rush of water is oddly soothing, and before long Krasus hears the patter of small feet.

“Katya! Come here darling, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Magister Krasus.” Tierana’s face breaks into a smile as she pulls a chair out. “Sit down, and don’t forget your manners.”

“Good morning Magister Krasus, I hope you slept well.” The child, Katya, settles herself into the chair quietly, and unlike Aethas she meets his gaze with her own violet one.

“I did, thank you for asking.” Krasus nods his head slightly before taking a small sip of his tea. “How about yourself?”

“I slept well, well, at least I did until Umbric decided to wake me up by jumping on the bed, which is how I got this stupid bruise.” Katya rolled her eyes as she rolls up her sleeve, shoving her wrist towards Krasus. She then pauses, her eyes suddenly wide. “oh, that was rude of me, wasn’t it? I’m sorry!”

Laughter bubbles out of Krasus’ mouth before he can help it, and the fearful look on the child’s face dissolves into one of apprehensive silliness. Tierana’s laughter joins his before the matron sits down in the other chair, refilling Krasus’ drink and handing Katya a glass of water. Krasus takes advantage of the lull in conversation to take a closer look at his unofficial apprentice. Katya is pale, even for a sin’dorei, and Krasus can see that she bruises easily, as evident by the scattering of dark marks along her arms. Lastly, Krasus notices that she has hair that, for a lack of a better description, is as white as starlight. 

“I am assuming you’ve talked Matron Tierana about the potential…move?” Krasus tries to frame the question the way one would for a child, but one look at Tierana’s amused face tells him that he’s failed miserably.

“Yes, Katya and I have talked about it quite a bit before you arrived.” Tierana squeezes the young girl’s hand before raising it to reheat the tea kettle. “She’s nervous, of course, but aware of what an opportunity this it.”

“I think I would like it – I’ve always wondered what Dalaran looked like – or Stranglethorn!” Katya smiles shyly. “I read a lot, if you can’t tell – not that I don’t like Quel’thelas but I feel like there’s a whole new world out there and I just – oh I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“I see. Well, I think that, barring you suddenly not being able light a candle, that you will be seeing all of those things.” Krasus manages to keep his smile to a minimum as the young girl practically beams with happiness. “You will, however, not be able to return home for quite some time, truly not until you reach the level of Master and can portal yourself to and from Dalaran. Are you okay with this?”

“Of course! I mean, I’ll miss Matron Tierana, and I’ll miss Umbric and the others – but Aethas will be there! Not to mention this is an opportunity of a lifetime, I can’t just stay here in Shadows Row forever, now can I?” Katya giggles as she bounces up and down slightly. “Oh, I’m just so excited, I promise I’ll be the best apprentice you’ve ever had Master Krasus!”

“I am sure you won’t let me down.” Krasus tilts his head towards Katya before focusing on Tierana. “I will need to officially declare her as my apprentice, of course, along with all the other things that will need to be done. But, I don’t see why she can’t come with me today, provided she has all of her things ready?”

“Yes, of course she is.” Tierana smiles as she takes Katya’s hand in her own, and Krasus pretends to not notice how the young girl tightens her grip. “I packed up her things last night. Of course, she doesn’t have much, but I will send some money for her, as I have with all my children who have joined the Kirin Tor. It won’t be much, but it will be something.”

“Tierana, you don’t –“ Krasus is interrupted by the matron shooting a stubborn glare his way, and the dragon sighs. “Very well, send it to me and I shall give it to her.”

“Good, good.” Tierana gives Katya’s hand one last squeeze before she lets out a sigh. “Well, go get your things Katya, it won’t do either of you much good to loiter around here.”

Katya nods her head before bouncing up the staircase, and Krasus closes his eyes briefly to listen to her receding footsteps. When he reopens them, he finds Tierana staring at him, an undeterrable look on her face. 

“Listen, there’s one more favor I need to ask of you.” Tierana sits back down, flicking her wrist to rewarm her tea. “Katya…she can’t come back here.”

“You told me her parents were nobodies.” Krasus flicks his wrist to rewarm his cup before taking another sip. “Why wouldn’t she be able to return?”

“They are, they are! But…you’ve seen her, she looks like one of them.” Tierana shakes her head ruefully. “I know it’s not fair, or right, but if the Windrunners see her then they’ll think she’s some bastard child of theirs and she doesn’t deserve that. She’s a child, and she should be allowed to live her life without a bunch of snobby sin’dorei ruining it.”

“I understand. I wish I didn’t but… I do.” Krasus sighs, and he feels a sudden tiredness deep in his bones. “Very well, I shall try to make a new life for her in Dalaran. Perhaps it will be a good beginning for myself as well.”

“Krasus…” Tierana leans over and covers Krasus’ hands with her own, and Krasus is briefly distracted by the blonde strands that have freed themselves from her scarf. “I never truly said – well, I mean to say –“ 

“I’m back – oh am I interrupting something? I can go back to my room?” Katya’s unsure voice interrupts whatever Tierana was going to say, and the matron leaps to her feet at the sound.

“Don’t be silly, come here and let me look at you!” Tierana places her hands-on Katya’s shoulders to do a quick once over. “Well, you look perfect. All ready to go and everything.”

“Nana…” Katya’s voice is small, and when Krasus looks over he sees the girl biting her lip forcefully, her violet eyes wide and wet. “I – you’ll write to me right?”

“Of course, I will my love.” Tierana pulls Katya into a tight hug, and Krasus pretends not to hear the cracking her in voice. “I shall write to you every Sunday night, so I can drop the letter off at the Post Office when I go to market.”

“You will say goodbye to Umbric for me? And the others?” Katya buries her head in Tierana’s stomach, her arms tightening around the other. “I’m really going to miss you Nana.”

“I will miss you to my little butterfly.” Tierana squeezes Katya tightly, and she blinks away her tears. “And yes, I will. And don’t forget, Aethas will also be in Dalaran.”

After a moment Tierana pulls back, pressing a kiss to the top of Katya’s head. The older elf smiles, a brittle thing, before she gently pushes Katya towards Krasus.

“Now, off you two go! You have a lot of work to get done before the day is over.” Tierana nods towards the portal Krasus has produced. “Master…thank you again.”

“It was my pleasure, Lady Tierana.” Krasus bows his head before stepping forward to take Katya’s small hand in his own. “It was lovely to see you again.”

 

Tierana’s eyes are suspiciously wet once again as Krasus forces himself to look away. He tightens his grip on Katya’s hand as he leads the child towards the portal. The dragon takes a deep breath as the now familiar smell of arcane magic engulfs his senses, and kitchen begins to fade away. As the small kitchen fades away to reveal the fountain of Dalaran, Krasus hears a small gasp at his side.

“Oh, I – wow.” Katya presses herself against Krasus’ side, and when the red dragon looks down he sees her eyes wide as her gaze darts around. “This place….it’s, amazing.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Krasus smiles gently at the child, and as she meets his gaze with a small smile he feels a sense of excitement, and tentative fondness in his chest. “Now come along, the house isn’t too far of walk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! A rather quick update due to it being a Sunday! :)

Perhaps Itharius had been right in saying that the Dragonflights had evolved beyond the paternal instincts that the races of Azeroth seemed to be predisposed to. At the very least, Krasus thought, he personally was woefully unprepared for taking of a child. The child in question, Katya, was currently chasing a butterfly in the courtyard, her hair glittering brightly in the sun. Which reminded Krasus of yet another thing to add to his ever-growing list that Magister Sol had given him.

 

 

_“These are the things that every responsible caretaker has, by the Sunwell have you never **seen** a child Krasus?!” Magister Sol is standing at the top of the Citadel stairs, her hands on her hips. “I swear, perhaps the girl should live in the communal housing – she could still be your apprentice, and she could move in with you when she’s older and less likely to attempt to climb the Spire like a monkey!” _

_“Do not be ridiculous! I am thousands of years old, I can handle taking care of a child.” Krasus quashes the bizarre mix of embarrassment and reluctance that were swirling in his stomach. “Just…give me a starters list and I’ll read up on it. I swear.”_

_Sol raises her eyebrow, her blue eyes glittering like sapphires as she looks him up and down. Despite appearing eternally young, Magister Sol was not only a founding member of the Council of Six, but was also Antonidas’ right hand woman. Sol had been one of the magi that King Anasterian had sent to train the hundred humans, and following the Troll Wars, she had been a staunch supporter of the integration of mankind to the magi community. Krasus could not deny that, despite his knowledge and support to the magi, without Sol Dalaran would never have come into existence._

_Krasus feels Sol’s inquisitive gaze boring into him, and he is reminded unpleasantly that Magister Sol was the one who brought up the questionable circumstances surrounding Tierana and himself all those years ago. Gifted with exceptional magical ability, Sol was the only recorded Magi in history to be able to grasp glimpses of others’ thoughts. Whatever she is looking for she seems to find, for she nods once before flicking her wrist to summon a quill and parchment._

 

 

“Magister Krasus! Look!!” The Red Dragon is shaken from his thoughts by Katya’s excited babble. Small hands are grasped around a small red poppy, and a nervous smile is on her face. “I picked it for you!”

                “Why, thank you very much…my dear.” Krasus pauses, letting the endearment roll of his tongue. While at the orphanage he had heard Tierana referring to all her children by various nicknames, ranging from silly to sappy. “Perhaps we could pick a few more to match it before we head to the store?”

                Katya nods excitedly before placing the flower on the bench and bounding off towards the flower beds. Krasus follows closely behind, dutifully holding the different flowers that Katya hands him. His mind soon drifts towards his list once more, and he absentmindedly adds hand soap to the list. Krasus starts to mentally map out the most efficient path to the different stores, and he is disgruntled at the realization that having never been these stores, he has only a slight idea of where to go.

                “Don’t you wish to pick some Magister Krasus?” A small voice shakes Krasus from his thoughts once more, and he refocuses his gaze to the small child at his feet. Her eyes are wide with a hint of confusion, and Katya is gripping the stems of the flowers so tightly that they are beginning to break.

                “Of – of course I do.” Krasus smiles down at Katya before kneeling in the flower bed next to her. “Here, you may hold the ones we have already collected while I gather some.”

                “Per – Perhaps we could put them on the ground? So, we could both pick some?” The little girl’s eyes are now downcast, and she is picking at the grass near her knees.

                “I think that sounds wonderful.” Krasus swallows the lump in his throat, the unusual feeling of failure pushing down on his chest. “I – I am unsure why that did not occur to me sooner.”

                “Don’t be sad!” Krasus internally jumps when he feels a small, dirty hand grabbing his own. “We can’t always think of everything on our own, that’s why we have each other.”

                The sentiment makes Krasus smile, and he squeezes Katya’s hand with his own before reaching forward to pick a pale blue lily. They past the next ten minutes in companionable silence, punctured only by the occasional giggle as Katya leans against Krasus to hand him yet another flower. The sun is warm, and the breeze pleasantly tickles across his skin. The dragon finds himself reluctant to end this activity, and yet as he places a fifth poppy on the growing pile he is suddenly aware that they need to get moving.

                “All right my dear, we sadly must get going.” This time, the term of endearment rolls off Krasus’ tongue easily, though he still has to remind himself to use it. “If we don’t hurry along the stores will be closed.”

                “Okay then, let’s go!” Katya leaps to her feet with ease, and Krasus is struck once more by the seemingly never-ending ball of energy that makes up his apprentice.

 

                With a flick of his wrist Krasus has the flowers wrapped up in a conjured ribbon and floating serenely next to them. After a moment of hesitation Krasus reaches down and takes Katya’s hand in his own before exiting the garden, and he is rewarded for his decision by a blinding smile. The streets of Dalaran are relatively empty, most of its occupants choosing to venture out into Lordaeron’s hills to enjoy the warm weather. The first store, A Lily for your Lilies, is a small corner shop just off to the right of the garden entrance. The name alone makes Krasus want to wrinkle his nose in disgust, but Sol had insisted that, despite it’s rather campy name, the store was the best children’s store in the Lordaeron area. The sign outside the store is a small blackboard, and scrawled on it in swirling cursive is a reminder that with the return of summer comes the need for hats and sunscreen. With a start Krasus looks down at Katya, and his panic grows as he sees the faint red beginnings of a sunburn along the girl’s shoulders.

                “Hello! My name is Vanessa, how may I assistance you?” A young human with strawberry blonde hair breaks Krasus’ train of thought, and he greets her with an overwhelming sense of relief.

                “Good afternoon.” Krasus tugs Katya into the shade of the awing, and he feels his face flushing when he catches the bemused expression on Vanessa’s face. “I have just recently taken on my newest apprentice, and it is my first time having one this young.”

                “Oh, I see!” Vanessa smiles brightly at the two of them, and Krasus feels Katya’s small hand tighten around his own. “Well, not to worry, we have quite a few Magisters that come in here. I can get you started with the basics, just let me know what you already have in the house.”

                “Well, you see, that is the issue.” Krasus internally curses as the unfamiliar heat crawls across his face. “I don’t have much of anything. I’m afraid I haven’t met many children in my life.”

                “I…see.” The confusion that covers Vanessa’s face is the same one that Krasus has seen on his colleagues in the past week. “Well, no matter, I can get you set up in no time at all!”

                Vanessa recovers rather quickly, and soon enough Krasus founds himself loaded down with a basket filled with all sorts of things he had never heard of before. There are hair ties, bows, bandanas, and a brush/comb combination that Krasus doesn’t really understand the need for. Next, he is handed tearless shampoo, conditioner and four different kinds of sunscreen, along with a book titled “How to care for your own little arcane ball of energy”. As if that isn’t enough, Krasus next finds himself staring down a rack of hats and sunglasses, and he can only tilt his head at all the options.

                “Well…which one do you like my dear?” Krasus looks down to see that the little girl at his side is equally confused, her little nose scrunched up as she looks around.

                “I suppose the one with the green ribbon is nice? There are so many choices!” Katya presses herself against Krasus’ leg as she peers out at the rack. “Yes, I think the green one is pretty!”

                “Then the green one it is!” Vanessa picks the hat in question up off the rack, placing it next to a box of face wipes and a second book, this one titled “How to Conjure Your Way Through Parenthood!”. “All right then, I believe you have everything you need to get started."

                Krasus pays for everything quickly, and before he knows it the two of them are back on the streets of Dalaran, the bags dangling off his elbow. The streets are crowded as many of the citizens return from their daytrips, and Krasus feels the elevated level of panic and concern he normally reserves for the minutes leading up to a battle as he eyes the sea of people. He tightens his grip on Katya’s hand, and after a moment of indecisiveness he bends down and scoops the girl into his arms. A delighted giggle erupts from the girl’s mouth before she rests her head on Krasus’ shoulder. It is considerably easier to navigate the crowd of people now that he is no longer preoccupied with losing Katya amongst them.

                “Krasus! Over here!” Sol’s voice rings out amongst the crowd, and Krasus finds her seated on the patio of Millhouse’s Menagerie of Sweets, her head covered by a large straw hat. She is distracted by Aethas’ decision to cover his face with his ice cream, plopping the boy in her lap and beginning to clean his face.

                “Sol! How lovely to see you – how was your weekend?” Krasus slips out of the crowd with all the ease of spending a thousand years in the city.

                “It was great, we spent the weekend in Darkshore at the beach.” Sol pauses in her attempt to clean Aethas’ face to move his hat from the fourth seat. “I see you went to A Lily for your Lilies.”

                “I did, it was very useful, thank you.” Krasus goes to nudge Katya off his shoulder, and when the girl simply curls closer, he realizes with a start that she has fallen asleep. “Oh. She’s asleep.”

                “Yes, she is.” Sol laughs at him, not unkindly, before returning to her task of removing the ice cream from Aethas’ face. “They crash pretty quickly at this age.”

                “How do you know so much about children? You have only taken two apprentices before, and both were girls.” Krasus adjusts Katya so she is settled in his lap, her head tucked into his shoulder.

                “Well, there’s your answer – I’ve taken on two apprentices. Boys and girls are not that different.” Sol rolls her eyes before giving Aethas a quick once over. “And I prepared for their arrival instead of spontaneously appearing with them in tow.”

                “I – well – I” Krasus curses internally as he stutters, and he is reminded of why, out of all the quel’dorei Magisters, Sol is truly the only one he considers his equal. Her blunt honesty, along with her innate ablity to occasionally render him speechless, is what makes her a formidable, if not stubborn, colleague on the Council. “Have you considered the proposal regarding the expedition to the North?”

                “Ah, ah, Krasus. I don’t discuss work on weekends, unless it is emergency.” Sol wags her finger at him before reaching down and grabbing Aethas as he attempts to lunge for the passing candy cart. “Aethas. Sit.”

                “It is important, after all, to separate work from home. You do remember the lecture that the dear priest gave us last week?” Sol laughs, her eyes twinkling. “Oh, ignore me. I’m just teasing you.”

                “What else is new?” Krasus gives her a small smile before leaning back in his seat. “I do, however, remember that lecture all too well.”

                Sol laughs once again before rummaging around in the giant straw bag that is at her feet. She pulls out a well-worn paperback book, and Krasus reads the faded title as she hands it over.

 “Feeding your Small balls of Energy: how to make children friendly food in 15 minutes or less!” Krasus pauses, his head tilted as he gives the book a once over. “Do all books here in Dalaran have to reference magic in such a campy manner?”

                “Don’t judge!” Sol can barely get through the words before she erupts in a fit of giggles, and Aethas joins in shortly after, tapping his spoon against his bowl. “Oh, fine, I’ll admit, the book names are horrendous. But, trust me, this book will be a lifesaver. When I first got Admani I had no idea whatsoever about cooking for children. But then I got this book at a local yard sale and it changed my life. Trust me.”

                “I suppose I will need all the help I can get. Even if the help comes from books with titles such as these.” Krasus places the book in the bag, pausing to rearrange the flowers so they wouldn’t get squished. “And while we are discussing asking for help….I may have forgotten to put sunscreen on Katya.”

                “A classic mistake – one I have made many times.” Sol smiles at Krasus before reaching back into her bag. “Here, some aloe paste. Rub it on her skin where it’s burned and it will help. Trust me.”

                “Thank you.” Krasus takes the bottle gratefully, and he places it in the bag. “Truly, thank you for all the assistance Sol, I’m not sure what I would do without you.”

                “Don’t be silly, I’m sure you would be fine.” Sol rolls her eyes at Krasus once again, but this time it’s tinged with fondness instead of annoyance. “You dragons have hundreds of children, you must have paternal instincts.”

                “Well, yes. But it’s different.” Krasus feels a sudden wave of uncomfortable embarrassment, quickly followed by a feeling of anger at himself for feeling this way. “Not that I don’t care for all my brood, it’s just different.”

                “Hmm. I can see that.” Sol is momentarily distracted by Aethas crawling into her lap, the boy resting his head against her shoulder. She pauses to rearrange the boy’s lanky limbs before fixing Krasus with an intense, yet curious gaze. “Well, it would appear that this will be a very good thing for you indeed. I do have to go, however, Aethas is crashing and I would like to get started on dinner.”

                “Ah, yes. I better continue my way as well. Goodnight Magister, I shall see you tomorrow perhaps?” Krasus gathers his bags with a snap of his fingers as Sol does the same, her straw hat curling around her face.

                “Most likely. Either way, I’m sure we will bump into each during the children’s Gen Ed lessons.” Sol pushes the gate open with her hip, and with one last glance over her shoulder the high elf slips into the sea of people.

                Krasus follows suit shortly after, and the warm weight of Katya is oddly comforting against his side as he makes his way home. A sense of calm washes over the dragon as his home comes into view, the dark blue door beckoning him forward. Walking through the threshold, Krasus makes a beeline for the living room, placing Katya down on the couch gently. He pauses for a moment, debating on whether or not to let her continue sleeping or if he should wake her up and send her upstairs to shower. Krasus eventually decides that Katya could shower while he cooks, so he pulls out the new shampoo and comb before sitting on the couch, gently shaking Katya awake.

                “Come on now, it’s time to wake up.” Krasus smiles down at Katya as the little girl blinks awake, her violet eyes clouded over with sleep. “Go upstairs and shower, and don’t forget to brush your hair.”

                “Okay…” Katya takes the offered comb before starting to trek upstairs. “What’s for dinner Krasus?”

                “I was thinking chicken noodle soup?” Krasus feels a bloom of warmth in his chest when Katya calls him Krasus, and when she nods her ascent he heads into the kitchen.

                Luckily, chicken noodle soup was one of the few things that Krasus was good at making. When he was still a young dragonling, not yet having taken his place as a member of the Council of Six nor as one of Alezstrasza’s consorts, he spent many an afternoon wandering through the woods, talking to the various farmers who dotted the landscape. They would oftentimes offer him supper, and often it was a basic meal of chicken soup with a loaf of bread. As he rose up amongst the ranks of the Kirin Tor he began to spend less and less time wandering the woods of Azeroth, until his cooking of chicken soup was the only bit of the routine that he had left.

  He falls into the familiar and comforting routine of making soup, and before he realizes it, he hears the patter of feet coming down the stairs.

                “Um…. Magister Krasus?” A tentative voice filled the silence of the kitchen, and when Krasus turns around he is greeted by a shame faced child, her hair a tangled mess around her head. “I think my hair is broken?”

                “Oh my. What happened?” Krasus rushed over, the soup long forgotten. He spends a fruitless thirty seconds attempting to weed his fingers through the tangles of Katya’s hair before letting out a quiet sigh.

                “I…I don’t know!” Katya responds to Krasus’ mood by getting hysterical, tears welling her eyes as she stepped away from him. “I -I – I’ve never combed my own hair alone before! Matron Tierana always helped me finish it!!”

                Shame hits Krasus like a boulder, and he feels a sense of hysteria rising within him. He reaches out to grab Katya’s small hands within his own, squeezing them reassuringly, and as he pulls her close he notices the bits of dirt still underneath her nails. How foolish of him, he thinks bitterly, to think that this little girl could take of herself without him. He should’ve known better, he spits out in his head, how could he be so stupid? He wraps her in his arms, pulling her into a tight embrace. He notes the dark red burn across her shoulders, and he resolutely ignores the slight blurriness in his eyes.

                “Oh, my dear.” Krasus places his chin on Katya’s head, the term of endearment slipping out unnoticed. “I am sorry. This is my fault, I should’ve known better. Forgive me?”

                “Of course, I forgive you.” Katya’s voice hiccups, but she burrows closer to Krasus, and when she looks up at him he can see the same bright smile on her face. “You didn’t mean for this to happen.”

                “No, no I didn’t.” Krasus pulls back to look Katya in the face, and he gives her a small smile. “All right, let’s get cleaned up, shall we? I am going to make a quick call, and then we are going to into the living room and get all this dirt out from under our nails. Does that sound good?”

                Katya nods, giving Krasus another bright smile before stepping away. She sits patiently at the table as Krasus goes to get his summoning crystal. With a flick of his wrist the crystal begins to pulse with light, and after a minute or so Magister Sol’s face appears above the crystal.

                “Krasus? Is there a reason you are calling this late?” Sol’s hair is loose, curling slightly around her cheekbones.

                “Yes, well, I hate to impose but I’m afraid you are the only one I can turn too.” Sol’s eyes go wide with alarm, and Krasus hurries to calm her. “Not, not like that! I remember that you mentioned that you use to cut Admani and Lieska’s hair yourself, and well, I may need you to cut the knots out of Katya’s hair.”

                “Excuse me?” Giggles erupt from the hologram as Sol jolts out of view, but the Magister recovers quickly and her face reappears moments later. “Of course, I can help, just give me a moment to make sure Aethas is asleep, and I can pop over – give me ten minutes?”

                “Of course, of course. Thank you yet again Magister Sol.” Krasus bows his head in gratitude before the call cuts off.

                Turning around, Krasus takes Katya’s hand in his own before leading her into the living room. He picks through the bag before finding the blue elephant handled brush and rosewood scented soup, waving his hand for a bowl of warm water. He takes Katya’s hand in his own, and gently begins to scrub her fingernails, feeling a swell of pride when the dirt begins to wash away.

                “See? An easy enough fix.” Krasus meets Katya’s gaze with his own, and he smiles when the girl nods her head, a small smile on her face. “And soon enough Magister Sol will be here – she is going to have to cut your hair, I hope that will be okay.”

                “I always wondered what short hair would be like – I think it will be fun.” Katya looks down at her fingernails with curiosity, watching as the dirt washes away with each swipe of the elephant brush.

                “I agree, it will most definitely be fun.” Krasus finishes up Katya’s hands with one last swipe of the brush. A loud knock interrupts his train of thought, and with a quick pat on Katya’s head the Red Dragon gets up to answer the door.

                “Magister Sol?” Krasus pauses, his hand on the knob. When one lives a thousand years, one makes a fair number of enemies, and, as Krasus reminds himself, he is no longer alone in this house.

                “Of course, it is me, who else would it be?” Sol’s voice rings out through the wooden doorway, and Krasus opens the door to reveal the Magister clad in a red silk robe, her hair a curly mess atop her head.

                “Sol, thank you yet again for coming.” Krasus stands back to allow the Quel'dorei in. “I know it is late, you have your research meeting in the morning and what with Aethas….”

                “Relax Krasus, I wouldn’t have agreed to come if I didn’t want too. You should know this.” Sol steps into his foyer with all the familiarity of one who has been there before, and Krasus is reminded of why she is so effective as both a negotiator and a fighter. “Now, where is the dear girl?”

                “This way – Katya dear, Magister Sol is here!” Krasus calls into the darkened living room, and a familiar silver head pops up as Katya comes bounding into the foyer. “What do we say?”

                “Good evening Magister Sol, how are you tonight?” Krasus is pleased by Katya’s manners, and judging by the impressed crease above Sol’s eyebrows, so is she.

                “I am well, and you? Come into the kitchen – Krasus, I think your soup is burning.” Sol walks into his kitchen with the same authority that she walked into his foyer with, and with a flick of her wrist the fire underneath Krasus’ soup is put out. “Come dear, sit at the table and let me look at you.”

                Katya settles herself at the table dutifully, and Sol steps up behind her, snapping her fingers to conjure a pick comb. Sol spends a few minutes gently detangling the smaller, less matted knots near the top of Katya’s head, and the last thing Krasus sees before he resolutely focuses on his soup. As Krasus stirs the soup he is reminded that he needs to send a letter back to the Temple, Alexstrasza tends to grow concerned if he forgets to check in. The thought of Alexstrasza, and the memories of their last coupling sends a spike of desire down Krasus’ spine and he shakes his head to clear it of any improper thoughts.

                “Krasus – Krasus!” Sol’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and when he turns around he is greeted with the Quel’dorei’s irritated face. “Well, someone was certainly enjoying a trip down memory lane.”

                “Yes, well, were you needing something?” Krasus leans against the oven, smirking at Sol’s shocked expression.

                “You idiot! Oh, let me guess – you have a higher resistance to heat.” Sol rolls her eyes before gesturing to Katya’s head. “Are you okay with how this looks?”

                “Ah, yes, yes of course. I think that is fine.” Krasus coughs as he portions out the soup, pausing to look up at Sol, a silent question in his eyes.

                “None for me, thank you. I have to get back to Aethas.” Sol gently combs out the last bit of Katya’s hair, and with a wave of her hand Katya’s hair is fluffy and dry. “I believe I am done.”

                “Thank you, again, Sol.” Krasus goes to walk her to the door when Katya hops down from her chair to join them, her now shoulder length hair falling in her face.

                “Thank you very much for helping us fix my hair Magister Sol.” Katya politely bows her head before smiling brightly at the elven woman. “I hope we didn’t disrupt your evening too badly.”

                “Nonsense, it was no trouble at all.” Sol gives Katya a benevolent smile before bowing her head slightly in return.

                “All right Katya, go along into the kitchen and have dinner. I will walk Magister Sol to the door.” Krasus squeezes Katya’s shoulder before pushing her gently back towards the kitchen.

                “She is quite the lovely child.” Sol delicately sidesteps the bags in the foyer, opening the door before turning to face Krasus, her figure framed by the moonlight. “I suspect she will do great things in this world, given the chance.”

                “Given the chance? Is there something you aren’t telling me Sol?” Krasus’ voice takes on a steely edge, and he ignores the panic that is stirring up in his gut. “Sol. We agreed no more secrets.”

                “Don’t be silly Krasus, you know of what I speak.” Sol stares Krasus down for a long moment before she sighs, a sad sound in the silence. “Krasus, you know as well as I do that there is something brewing in the North. We can lie to each other in the Council meetings, but we cannot lie to ourselves. Something evil is coming our way Krasus, and we can only pray that we are strong enough to weather it when it finally comes.”

                With those last words Sol steps into the evening, and as she fades away Krasus finds himself haunted by her words, a disturbing sense of foreboding telling him that the Archmagi is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yet another original character introduced. Sol will play a bigger role than Tierana, as I am still conflicted on whether or not I want to focus more on her and Krasus' relationship, or leave it deliberately vague. Please consider reviewing or leaving a kudo! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - leave a kudo or a comment!
> 
> So, I am of two minds on the direction of this story. I have two versions of the next chapter written - one with a rather large time jump that allows the other, non original characters (such as Rhonin, Arthas, Varian, Thrall, etc) to get introduced, but bypasses how Katya and Krasus' relationship forms into the parental one we see in the story. The other one focusses more on original characters (due to me having to populate the world hundreds of years before the mortals of Warcraft exist) but describes how their relationship grows. I personally am fond of this chapter, but am also aware that the first chapter was heavy on the background/set up/original characters.
> 
> Any suggestions?


End file.
